Benutzer Diskussion:Weas-El/Archiv 1
Diese Seite enthält archivierte Beiträge. Bitte editiert diese Seite nicht! Schreibt neue Beiträge bitte auf die 1}}|aktuelle Diskussionsseite und verweist gegebenenfalls auf zugehörige Themen im Archiv. Willkommen Hi Weas-El thumb|right|Willkommen im [[Eragon:Über dieses Wiki|Eragon-Wiki, Weas-El]] Herzlich Willkommen im Eragon-Wiki. Zöger nicht wenn du fragen hast, mich oder einen anderen User zu fragen. Du kannst dich auch im Forum melden. Um deine Artikel schön zu gestalten sieh dir am besten mal Vorlagenkategorie und die Hilfeseiten an. Viele Artikel im Eragon-Wiki sind noch sehr ausbaufähig. Du kanns aber auch gleich neue Artikel erstellen. Auf deiner Benutzerseite kannst du dich kurz vorstellen und darüber schreiben, wie gut du dich bei Eragon auskennst. So nun hab ich genug gelabert. Hau rein. -- Little Anime Freak (Diskussion) 16:58, 8. Jan. 2010 Diskussion Ohne dich waär ich echt aufgeschmissen Weas-El (Warum hast du eigentlich diese Namen genommen?). Hätte ich eine Befugnis dazu, ich würde dich sofort zum Admin machen. Zu Iam: Ich weiß das es nicht so toll aussieht wenn ich ihn Sperre, aber er muss seine gerechte Strafe erhalten. Sonst denkt er vielleicht noch er hätte gewonnen. Sorry aber ich hab auch meine Prinzipien. Und außerdem: Wann greifst du denn zur groben Kehle??? :Ach, der Name kommt aus dem Smallville-Wiki, das ist das erste Wikia-Wiki, bei dem ich editiert habe. Nachdem es Kal-El, Jor-El und diverse ähnliche gab, wollte ich nicht aus der Rolle fallen :-))) :Ich hab schon das eine oder andere mal überlegt, ob ich erst mal Rücksprache halten soll, bevor ich bestimmte Dinge ändere... Und habe mich dann entschieden es erstmal so zu machen wie ich denke. Rückgängig kann man es ja immer noch machen. Und ich denke, dass ich inzwischen genug Erfahrung mit Wikis habe, um zu sehen wo noch verbessert werden kann/sollte. Ich finde es ist besser erstmal dafür zu sorgen, dass es voran geht, es sind je eh schon nicht viele aktive Editoren hier. Beschwert hat sich jedenfalls (bis gestern) noch nie jemand. :Wegen der Sperre, klar, mach das wie du denkst. Wir hatten mal in einer Spielleitung die Regel, dass sobald einer der Moderatoren betroffen war, derjenige sich zurückgehalten hat und jemand anderes das Editieren/Topic-Schließen/Sperren/Was-auch-immer übernommen hat. Dann kann niemand behaupten, man würde die Diskussion abwürgen, weil einem die Argumente ausgehen. Aber da du der einzige aktive Admin hier bist, haben wir die Möglichkeit leider nicht. Aber 3 Tage sind auch vertretbar, denke ich, das wird er überleben. :Nochmal zu der gelöschten Seite, um die es vermutlich ging... Was war da eigentlich zum Zeitpunkt der Löschung noch drauf? Das war eh nur noch eine Weiterleitung auf Waffen, oder? :Wegen der Adminrechte: Das hätte zumindest den Vorteil, dass ich den Kram gleich selbst löschen könnte, statt immer erst einen Löschantrag zu stellen und zu warten, dass du das machst. ;-) Es ist eine ziemlich blöde Situation, dass offensichtlich keiner mit Bürokratenrechten mehr aktiv ist. Und nach dem was MtaÄ geantwortet hat, wird wohl von oben auch niemand was dran ändern. Es wäre ja das einfachste, wenn z.B. dir einfach jemand Bürokratenstatus geben würde. Aber immerhin hat er sich ja netterweise angeboten, das Vergeben von Rechten selbst zu übernehmen, wenn ich mich nicht irre? :Gruß, --Weas-El 16:45, 21. Jan. 2010 (UTC) ::Ich hab grad bemerkt das Iam am Ende seine Rede doch beim Namen gennant hat xD :::Warum nicht, ein paar mehr Mitglieder währen schon nicht schlecht. ::::Es sollte lauten: Am Ende IHRER Rede... —nicht signierter Beitrag von 91.96.101.173 (Diskussion ▪ ▪ ) . Rechtschreibung Ich hoffe für euch, dass eure Rechtschreibung und Grammatik nur auf den Diskussionsseiten so zu wünschen übrig lässt. Wenn man in einem Wiki schreibt sollte man so Etwas beherrschen und richtig nutzen. Ich würde mal drauf achten. Und außerdem frage ich mich ja wirklich immer wieder: Wo sind die Nutzer? Gruß Deutschlehrerin —nicht signierter Beitrag von 91.97.126.234 (Diskussion ▪ ▪ ) } }}. :Hallo "Deutschlehrerin", danke für diese Erheiterung vor dem Schlafengehen. --Weas-El ( talk | blog ) 21:36, 12. Apr. 2010 (UTC) ::Einer muss da ja mal ansprechen. —nicht signierter Beitrag von 91.96.100.99 (Diskussion ▪ ▪ ) } }}. :::Ich freue mich jedenfalls, dass du dich, zumindest was Rechtschreibfehler angeht, so gut in die Gruppe eingliederst, frei nach dem Motto "when in Rome, do as the Romans do" ;-) --Weas-El ( talk | blog ) 12:23, 3. Mai 2010 (UTC) ::::In die Gruppe eingliederst? —nicht signierter Beitrag von 91.97.126.245 (Diskussion ▪ ▪ ) . :::::Na, völlig frei von Fehlern sind deine Beiträge schließlich auch nicht. ;-) (Ich gehe mal davon aus, dass die unsignierten Beiträge oben alle von der gleichen Person stammen.) Aber Schwamm drüber... :::::Lies dir übrigens bitte mal diesen Leitfaden zur Benutzung einer Diskussionsseite durch, vor allem Schritt 3 (Diskussion gliedern) und Schritt 4 (Kommentar unterschreiben). Vielen Dank. --Weas-El ( talk | blog ) 19:08, 16. Mai 2010 (UTC)